


I Might Break

by voleuse



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I have been here many times before</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Break

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the S2 finale. Title and summary adapted from Sia's "Breathe Me."

1.01 **Pilot**  
Pam mentions she'll have to start wearing make-up for the cameras, but Jim tells her she doesn't need it.

1.02 **Diversity Day**  
After work, he walks her to the parking lot, and she asks him for some of his champagne.

1.03 **Health Care**  
They all stand outside of Michael's office, waiting, and she notices Jim won't look anybody in the eye.

1.04 **The Alliance**  
The thing is, he knows Roy was right.

1.05 **Basketball**  
That night, she tries not to think about Jim's hands, and the way he smelled when he passed her in the hallway, and the way she wanted to follow after him.

1.06 **Hot Girl**  
The next day, she doesn't ask him how his date went.

2.01 **The Dundies**  
Phyllis whispers to her, "I would have kissed him, too," and Pam says she has no idea what she's talking about.

2.02 **Sexual Harassment**  
"You should have introduced me," he says in passing, and for some reason, Pam blushes.

2.03 **Office Olympics**  
There is an origami crane hidden in back of the bottom drawer of his desk.

2.04 **The Fire**  
Some days, he wants to like Roy more than he actually does.

2.05 **Halloween**  
As they drive to Poor Richard's, she realizes she forgot to tell Roy she was leaving.

2.06 **The Fight**  
Her skin tingles, a wide band of warmth underneath her breasts, where his arms had wrapped around her.

2.07 **The Client**  
She doesn't like the song, but she listens to the very end.

2.08 **Performance Review**  
While Ryan is in the breakroom, she sneaks a glance at the clipboard; she's never met any of Jim's emergency contacts.

2.09 **E-Mail Surveillance**  
For two and a half seconds she stares at Jim's bed, and tries very hard not to think.

2.10 **Christmas Party**  
She slips Jim's picture in her wallet, between her employee ID and a book of stamps.

2.11 **Booze Cruise**  
Katy doesn't say goodbye to her when they disembark, even after Pam smiles at her and waves.

2.12 **The Injury**  
He sets Meredith's keys on her desk, plus ten dollars "for gas," and when he looks across the office, Pam is smiling at him.

2.13 **The Secret**  
"I can't today," he tells her with an inarticulate grimace, "Michael's buying me lunch."

2.14 **The Carpet**  
In the morning, there are seven messages on her voicemail, and they're all from him.

2.15 **Boys and Girls**  
Roy asks Jim if he wants to join them for a beer, and Pam thinks she's going to have a heart attack.

2.16 **Valentine's Day**  
Jim is the only person in the office who doesn't give her something--Dwight even writes "Thank You" on a purple sticky note and leaves it on her monitor.

2.17 **Dwight's Speech**  
She crosses Jim's name off the list, methodically, five firm lines of red indenting the paper like blood.

2.18 **Take Your Daughter to Work Day**  
"I'm surprised Stanley's daughter didn't latch onto you," she remarks, but doesn't explain further.

2.19 **Michael's Birthday**  
The next time she runs out of fabric softener, she buys his brand instead of hers.

2.20 **Drug Testing**  
The next morning, Roy kisses her shoulder, and she feels oddly disappointed.

2.21 **Conflict Resolution**  
She tells him she doesn't care, really truly, and her smile is brittle and bright.

2.22 **Casino Night**  
He tastes like smoke and salt; she tastes like sugar and lime.

**Author's Note:**

> 2.08 is inaccurate, mostly because I misremembered when the emergency contact list was actually updated. That happened in 2.06! Whoops. Curse you IMDB, and your inaccurate quotations for the episode! At least the emergency contact list actually _exists_, anyway. Um. ::handwaves::


End file.
